Uncharted
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: Ranma loses his father at 16 close to Jusenkyo and instead of going he heads back to Japan. Six years later Ranma has become a Historian which lead him to becoming a Fortune Hunter. An AU.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Uncharted Series is created by Naughty Dog. In addition, I'm still a jobless man.

* * *

**Uncharted: Spear of Destiny**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**New Beginings****

* * *

By** Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_All those who clamed the Spear of Destiny, have all met with a tragic faith."_

* * *

At the age of sixteen Ranma Saotome lost his father in a freak accident and what I mean he choaked on some food. He was closed to place called Jusenkyo. He quickened dug a grave and buried his father leaving a small stone to show that someone was buried there. He grabbed his fathers pack and headed back to Japan. After two weeks on the road he finally made it back to Tokyo and settled in an apartment he rented in Ōta-ku, of Tokyo. A couple of days later he enrolled at the local school Kamata High School.

By the time he graduted from High School in 1988 he passed the Entrance Exam to Tokyo Unversity. As he went to University he also worked at a low paying job to pay his bills and kept his grade point adverage to a B. In college he studied History and Teaching. By the he was 22 he graduated from Tokyo U with a degree in History and Teaching.

A few weeks later he was hired as a High School Teacher, teaching History to tenth graders. He did this for two years till the end of the school year in 1994 when he quit his job. He didn't find it that exciting as what he once did.

* * *

Ranma was walking out the school yard on his last day as a teacher. He wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt and no tie. He was holding his briefcase in his left hand and had it slung over his left shoulder with his right hand in his pocket. He was stopped when some one called out to him. He turned around a saw on of his student running to him. It was a male student that wore squre glasses and had brown hair.

"Saotome-sensei! I heard that you quit your job here?"

"Oh, Keitaro. Yeah I quit my job here. Why?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't get the joy of teaching High School anymore. It's just not for me like, I thought it was." he replied as they walked down the street.

"So what will you do now Sensei?"

"I don't know. I thought I travel the world a little bit."

"So, well you keep in contact?"

"Of course I'll keep in touch with you, your my friend and buddy. I consider you like a brother Keitaro."

"I guess I'll see you when I'll see you."

"Keep up your grades in next school year."

"I'll try Sensei."

"Good."

* * *

Ranma sat in his Dining Room infront of the dining table with books strude around the table with various subjects and titles. In front of him was a plate of food he was eating. He phone rung and he stopped eating got up from the table and walked to his phone. He picked it up the receiver.

_"Hello."_ he said.

_"Yes, is this Herr Ranma Saotome?"_

_"Yes, this is him. Who asking Bugs Bunny?"_

_"No, Herr Saotome. I'm Herr Johann Schneider. I work for Herr Wolfgang Burckhardt. And we would like to hire you. Herr Saotome."_

_"I don't know. Why would you want to hire me for?"_

_"We heard that you were very smart and known for your detail to anything you do. My Lord is willing to pay you handsomely on any information you can give to him."_

_"Sure I guess."_ he replied sighing. _"Were are you at?"_

_"That's Good to hear Herr Saotome. Hope on the next flight to Munich, Germany. I'll be waiting for you personally. Auf Wiedersehen!"_

_"'bye."_ he said and hung up the phone.

He went to finish eating. He got up and went to his bedroom and packed as small overnight bag. He changed out of the clothes he was wearing earlier. He put on a pair of black cargo pants with a belt and a circle belt buckle and a white long sleeve t-shirt and rolled the sleeves up to the elbow. He grabbed his bag and walked to his front door. Hs sat down and grabbed a gray pair Converse All-Star and put them on. Hw stood up and walked out the door then closed it and locked it before heading to the airport.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...In _**Uncharted: Spear of Destiny: Chapter 1: Metting the Client.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I decided to write a crossover between Uncharted and Ranma 1/2. I changed the plot around to fit the story better. I decided that Ranma would still meet the Tendo for the engagements, but it's very far off. I don't know when I'll introduce them. Well that all read and review. Kagawaki Hitomi signing out.


End file.
